Dreams and Nightmares
by theyalwaysdestroymysoul
Summary: Sequel to Graduation means Goodbye. Finally, the three konoha girls entered the winding jungle called college. With Sakura still crippled, Ino's family being broke and shy Hinata deciding to have a change, will they survive this wilderness? New boys alert


_Whew, this is probably one of my shortest chapters and one of the longest updates in Dreams and Nightmares!_

_Finally, here it is._

_I know I've added some different elements again. I'm sorry because these are Original Characters. I don't own Naruto and the other famous stuff here._

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Lemon's not so exciting first day**

**Sakura's P.o.V.:**

"Stop that Ino; we should be going right now." _That girl _said.

"W-wait!" I told her. "What's with the get up?"

She paused then looked at herself. I saw humiliation in her eyes. "You think it's ugly?"

"No!" In addition, that's the truth. I'm just surprised that _Hinata_ (there, I finally accepted it) would wear this style of fashion. "It's really cool, actually!"

"But knowing better, this is the first time you wore something like that Hinata." Ino added.

Hinata was wearing a white long sleeve blouse with ruffles on the neckline. Then, she put on a red corset. Then, she wore an embellished camouflage skirt. She even used a red and black checkered ribbon or her hair. She added black laces or a tough yet still feminine look. She used a necktie with the symbol of Konoha as a belt. She added some accessories that rock stars use and she looked like a total gothic Lolita.

"Well, I think I can use a little change." Hinata said, quite flattered.

"You look so beautiful _but what's with the eyeliner?_"

"O.M.G.! Did it smudge all over?" Hinata asked, panicking.

"No, it didn't Hinata. However, the funny thing is you even use O.M.G. nowadays. _That's wicked_." Ino remarked. Hinata smiled.

: The University's grounds :

"Okay, my first class would be in that building over there. How about you girls?" I asked them after pointing a huge building on the far left.

"I'll be on the middle building and I guess Hinata would be on the building behind my mine." Ino responded. "But I guess we'll escort you to your room first, Sakura."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm crippled Ino, but I'm not _paralyzed." _

"Wow, talk about being grateful huh?" Ino said. Maybe she's offended but like what I've said, I'm not paralyzed. I can move my own wheelchair, for heaven's sake.

Hinata touched Ino's shoulder. "Maybe, what she's trying to say is 'I can handle this by myself. I'm really grateful but I would prefer to do this alone because I still can.' Am I right, _Strawberry_?"

Funny, Hinata haven't used our _'fruit' nicknames_ for ages.

-- _**Flashback **_–

"You know what Sakura, your hair reminds me of the strawberries in our garden!" a 5th grade Hinata said while munching on a bacon sandwich.

My eyes twinkled when I heard all about this! "You have strawberries in your garden? I love them! Can I have some? Please!" My eyes switched to its _puppy eyes mode._

"Okay! One condition though!"

"What is it?" I asked.

"Can I call you _Strawberry?"_

I giggled. "That's hilarious, Hinata! Okay, but I'll call you _Blueberry!"_

Soon, both of us were giggling. But Ino interrupted. "Hey, how could you to be so selfish! What will you call me? C'mon! Give me a fruit nickname too!"

Hinata placed her pointing finger on her temple (as if she was in a thinking state). "Hmm, let's see!" She looked at Ino's hair. "We'll call you _Lemon!"_

"But why Lemon? I don't like lemons, they're sour!" Ino objected.

"Exactly! Just like your smell, _sour_!" I told her while laughing and Ino never stopped chasing us after that.

-- _**End of flashback **_–

"Yes you're right, Blueberry." I smiled widely and I can see the laughter in Hinata's eyes too.

Ino interrupted us (again). "So what's this? Another of our _Strawberry Shortcake _moments? Let's go now, Hinata."

"Okay bye Hinata! See you later Lemon!" I giggled and Ino must've remembered her nickname's history. She threw me an _I-will-get-you-later_ look.

**Ino's P.o.V.:**

"Good morning." I greeted then I opened the door. A very clean and dashing kitchen room welcomed me. Complete with all the utensils, glassware, pots and pans, you name it. The room is quite big, too. A plump woman was standing on the front while some students were engaged with chitchats.

"Take your seat. Since you're the last to arrive, you must be Ino Yamanaka. Please take your seat near that stove.

Near the stove she pointed, a group of girls was sitting and they looked as if they're up to no good. And I know I'm right.

"Hi there! I'm Ino!" I told them, flashing my Oscars-worthy smile. I planned this strategy last night. _Operation Ms. Friendly._

"Hey sis, she's _blonde…_," a suspicious-looking brunette said. She's pertaining to another blonde who's using a fan.

The fan-hogging blonde-haired person frowned. "So what?"

"C'mon, she could be part of the troupe!" the brunette insisted.

I cut in, quite confused with what they are talking about. "Umm, what troupe, girls?"

"The cheer—"the brunette excitedly replied until the fan-hogging blonde interrupted.

"Tenten!" From the looks of it, she's quite annoyed. "You don't think I'll add another blonde in this troupe, do you? And besides, she doesn't have what it takes." She then glared at me from head to toe. And you can tell that I was super appalled.

"_Excuse me? _Don't have what it takes? You're talking to the former vice-president of Konoha High Dance Club!" Which is true. Sakura was the president even though she was crippled, which was good because Sakura worked so hard to earn that title.

The blonde smirked. "And you're talking to the former President of that club and the present President of this University's dance troupe. So I don't think that minimal detail is what you can call 'achievement' in my eyes. Excuse me." She stood up and went to the chair in the front. I can't believe that girl!

"Temari!" the girl named Tenten called her. So that's the wicked witch's name!

_I'll definitely get you one of these days, so watch out you devil._

_**To be continued**_

Up next is Hinata's first day in College! Like in this chapter, a new character or characters will appear again. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
